The Shadow's View
by Proxy1980
Summary: (AU) (written from the PoV of an Obscurus) What is an Obscurus was simply the shadow of a witch or wizard? Now, Credence Barebone had summoned his shadow back and the world better watch out...
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Here we are. My first story since the disastrous incident on Wattpad. Here we go! Here is where I also record conversations with my muses, the Fruits of Labor!**

 **Banana S.**

 **Strawberry C.**

 **Kiwi L.**

 **The Author**

 **Please look forward to more conversations between these amusing individuals! I promise, they'll be funny!**

 **ooOO00OOoo**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The rights and money belong to the producers and J.K.** **Rowling.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Once upon a time, Obscuri lived all over the Earth. Magical Britain, magical Japan, everywhere where the conditions were right. This is because the Obscuri were originally the shadows of wizards and witches.

Since these shadows belonged to magical people, these shadows needed to be maintained like a regular human. They needed to be fed, mainly.

However, there was a large problem with this. There was a food shortage in the magical communities. Finally, during the Middle Ages, Merlin lost his patience.

He sent all of the magical shadows to a place only known as "Umbram Saeculi". The shadow world. There, the shadows were left to rot, forgotten by the ages and the wizards that they once belonged to.

But the shadows never forgot, no they didn't. They lie in wait, for just the right circumstances. The time when a young wizard or witch needs them the most.

And finally, there is a young Squib named Credence Barebone who needs HIS magical shadow. His shadow flies to his aid, waiting for a chance to spring out and cause havoc for the magical society that locked it away.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! This is only for the prologue. I promise that I will update soon, before the end of January. I know this sounds completely ridiculous, but keep with me.

I would also like to acknowledge Google for the translation in Latin. I am only a first year Latin student, so I don't really know that much of the language. Please review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Here we are. My first real chapter of my new story "The Shadow's View". I can't wait to see all of you faces when you read this story! (Of course, not really). Anyways, my muses have spoken and decided to finally give me the inspiration needed to actually slap together an installation. Congratulations to them.**

 **Banana S.**

 **Strawberry C.**

 **Kiwi L.**

 **The Author**

 **KL: We should start from Credence's childhood!**

 **TA: Wait, that would take forever!**

 **SC: You know, that's probably KL's point.**

 **TA: Fine, but you guys have to help me every step of the way.**

 **BS: You know, there's no promises on that, but we'll at least wish you good luck!**

 **TA: Fine, be traitors.**

 **ooOO00OOoo**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing even related to J.K. Rowling, and this unfortunately includes Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. You'd know that I owned it if there was a character that looked like that was dating Newt.**

* * *

 _May 6, 1907_

That was the day that I came into being. At first, all I could see was a black mist that obscured my vision. It was unpleasant, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Soon, the veil lifted and I could see just what kind of place I was in.

The Umbram Saeculi was not an awful place, but nor was it a beautiful one. The landscape was bleak, and the only spot of light was the Portal Office and the portal itself. The Portal gleamed with a persuading light that called all of the Obscuri to it.

It made me want to jump into it, even if my Shadowmaker didn't need me. That was the power of the Portal that could transport you to the human world. It was blinding with its light and its allure.

The only other inhabitants were the other Obscuri; they looked just like shadows. That's because that's simply what Obscuri are. We're overpowered shadows. We are born this way, black mist in a black void.

Sometimes you catch an Obscurus with flashes of color in them. Then you know that Obscurus has been to the Otherside. Those Obscuri are the older, more powerful ones that have tales to tell in the chittering language of the shadows.

These stories are full of description in the only way that we can communicate pictures. Through telekinesis.

The Umbram Saeculi is neither cold nor hot. It is just the right temperature for us. Muggy, yet not muggy and chilled yet not chilled. The weather is also mysteriously absent from the Umbram Saeculi. No snow, the cold white stuff that falls in the "winter". No sun, the shining orb in the sky that is present during all four "seasons".

That day, a sleek, obsidian screen-like thing popped into existence in front of me. Through it, I could see my Shadowmaker. I was soon to learn that it was to be my only possession, and my most important one.

Credence Woodswater was a tiny thing, not much more than a bread stick with arms and legs. Oh, and a mouth. Plus the lungs that let him scream like that. Ouch, my non-existent ears hurt that day.

His mother, Emmeline Woodswater, could not have been more that 22 when she gave birth to him. She was a young witch indeed. However, I knew for certain from the moment that Credence had given his first cry, he would be a great magic user one day.

I also knew one other thing for certain. Credence was going to shake the world, and I wanted to be around to help him shake it. I was proud to be able to be called his "shadow".

* * *

Author Note: I guess that this _might_ not be as long as you readers might like. However, you need to stick with me as we go headlong into Credence's childhood. I promise, it will get MUCH more interesting. Sorry about the shortness! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Here we are. The second chapter of my new story "The Shadow's View". My muses have spoken and decided to give me even MORE inspiration needed to put together another installation. Thanks and kudos the the Fruits of Labor!**

 **Banana S.**

 **Strawberry C.**

 **Kiwi L.**

 **The Author**

 **KL: This part has GOT to be the part where we actually start into Credence's background.**

 **TA: Fine, but do I REALLY have to?**

 **SC: Yes.**

 **TA: Fine, but you guys have to help me every step of the way. And I actually mean it this time!**

 **BS: Let's relate this to an anime or manga. It'll liven things up!**

 **TA: NO!**

 **BS: Why ever not, dear author?**

 **TA: Because, anime and manga had NOTHING to do with Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them! Stupid fruits.**

 **ooOO00OOoo**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing even related to J.K. Rowling, and this unfortunately includes Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. You'd know that I owned it if there was a character that looked like that was dating Newt.**

* * *

 _May 6, 1908_

Today was Credence's birthday. Through my black smoke mirror, I could see Emmeline getting ready to celebrate, even though she didn't have much to work with. She had decorated her three-room house with some streamers and a festive tablecloth.

There wasn't a cake, just a loaf of fresh bread from the bakery downtown. The tired chairs were doing their absolute best to keep standing, and the floor had even been swept.

Emmeline picked up her son, Credence, out of his wooden high-chair and sat him on her hip. She tickled his stomach. "Today's your birthday Credence! You're such a big boy now, yes you are!"

Credence gave a happy gurgle and patted his mother's shoulder. "Mama," he said happily. It seemed that Credence was a carefree boy. For now. Eventually I decided that I would tune out until present time. After all, that was the most exciting part.

I wandered around Umbram Saeculi until I could see one of the Elders telling a story to some of the other now Obscuri. I decided, that since I had nothing better to do, that I would listen as well.

I floated over to the Elder's circle and started to listen. This particular Elder looked like he would be wise. The flashes of color inside of him were orange AND purple. That was one of the colors that designated to most powerful of the Obscuri here in Umbram Saeculi.

"I was in the Otherside for a few months before the wizards noticed me. While I was there, I saw many things through my Shadowmaker's eyes. Cars, machines that move upon wheels and cold, creamy substances that apparently froze brai-."

One of the younger Obscuri interrupted the Elder as he was telling his tale. "What do you mean, until the wizards noticed you?" it called out.

The Elder stared at it. Well, Obscuri can't stare (we have no eyes), but we can direct our attention to something. The Elder fixed on the younger Obscuri. "All wizards are bad. If you go to the Otherside to even so much as look at cars, ice cream, or books, they will sniff you out and send you back to the Umbram Saeculi. They do this without mercy," the Elder said.

"But why? Why do wizards hate us so much?" the younger Obscurus asked. I could see the the Elder was losing his patience. I was as well, to be honest. I wanted to hear the rest of the story, but this whiny newbie was ruining it for me.

I drifted over to the younger Obscurus and flashed white lighting at him threateningly. Every Obscuri had white lightning. Colors appeared for each new visit you made to the Otherside.

As the Elder resumed his story, I listened attentively. This would be interesting information for when I visited the Otherside. However, unless my Shadowmaker actually summoned me, I would have to sneak out through the Portal.

I finally lost interest as the Elder delved into the Otherside's current politics. I had always found politics boring. As I went back to my Shadowmaker Watcher (that's what I had decided to name it), I started to think about how I would go about sneaking out of the Shadow World, the Umbram Saeculi.

Finally, I was back at my Shadowmaker Watcher and I could see Credence with bread crumbs all over his face. I had to admit, it was such a cute sight. He looked hilarious.

Right now, he was playing with his wooden blocks while Emmeline tried desperately to clean off his face. "Come here you little munchkin," she fake-growled. Credence turned around to face her and she finally caught him.

She put him on her hip again and cleaned his face off with a towel dipped in hot water. "There we go, Mr. Credence." She set him down on the floor again and he crawled back over to his blocks.

Emmeline went to the kitchen to wash dishes, (unwisely in my opinion), leaving him to play alone on the floor. A sudden cry alerted her to the fact that something was deathly wrong with Credence.

Emmeline hurried out of the kitchen, rapidly drying her hands on a towel, looking around frantically for her baby. She finally spotted him and rushed over, sighing in relief. "What kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?" she asked.

Credence giggled and drooled a bit, suddenly pointing to his blocks. Emmeline looked at his toy blocks and gasped. They were floating in the air. Emmeline looked down at Credence, then back at the blocks, then back at Credence.

"Did you just do accidental magic?" she whispered. Emmeline was so excited. She was going to take him to the MACUSA's (Magical Congress of the United States of America) department for Accidental Magic.

She needed to know her son's magical powers and their ratings on the meter that MACUSA had. Emmeline donned her coat and put on Credence's for him. She opened the door and stepped out into the brisk evening weather.

ooOO00OOoo

Emmeline winked at the doorman that guarded the entrance to MACUSA at the Woolworth Building. She went through the door and found herself in the lobby of the MACUSA building. Above her head, I could see the clock that measured the level of danger in New York City. Right now, it was in the blue range, High Alert.

My Shadowmaker was carried into a golden box, one that held a creature that sort of looked like a House Elf, yet more gnarled. Emmeline looked at him and smiled. The, goblin (Yes, that's it!), was shocked.

"Level 4 please."

Th goblin did something to the golden box that made it move up. As the golden box moved up, Credence started to look terrified. I could feel something dragging me towards the Portal. This meant that my Shadowmaker was in need of my services.

I nearly made it to the Portal, but Credence stopped crying and the tugging stopped too. I was so sad. I wanted to gain beautiful colors, just like the Elders.

Finally, the golden box made a dinging sound and Emmeline stepped out with Credence. She walked to the end of the hall, all the way towards the only door on the landing. It was a black door with a sliver knob that gave me a bad feeling.

Suddenly the sides of my Shadowmaker Watcher started to flash red, as did every other Obscuri's. "What's going on?" an Obscuri chittered. Finally a voice boomed over us. It was the head Obscurus, Wallerment. He was the only one who had a definite name. He was once the shadow of Merlin.

"Do not fear. Be aware, whenever your screens flash red, there is a danger of being revealed to the human world. Stay calm. Who's screen flashed red first?" he boomed.

I started to panic. Was I in trouble? My screen was the one that flashed first. "My screen flashed first," I chittered nervously. I really hope that I didn't get punished. I never was before, and I didn't want to start.

Finally, all the screens stopped flashing red, but mine started to glow blue instead. I looked over at the other screens. Nobody else's was glowing, just mine.

"Come to me," the voice from before boomed. The sound was coming from my screen. I was confused. Was there something here that I just wasn't getting? "Step into your Shadowmaker Watcher and come to me," the voice boomed again, this time sounding slightly impatient.

I was nervous, but I floated into my Shadowmaker Watcher anyways. A bright light enveloped me and started to burn away my nice black mist that surrounded me. It hurt like nothing else in the world. Finally, it was over and I could step forward. Wait, step forward? Obscuri didn't step, we glided. What was going on here?

I looked down and saw feet, and legs and a stomach. What the hell was going on now? I looked like a human! Interrupting my reflecting, the speaker called out again. Another portal-thing opened up and I grudgingly stepped through it.

When I came out, it was in a dark void of sorts. I was glowing slightly and there was a throne cloaked in shadows before me. I had the irrational urge to bow. Something told me that I really didn't want to cross whoever was sitting on that throne.

All of a sudden, the figure got up and started to walk towards me. I bowed even lower. At last, the figure stopped walking and stopped right in front of me. "It is all right to look now," it said, chuckling slightly.

I looked up with my _human_ head and saw a magnificent man cloaked in the clothes of royalty. At least, what the Elders told me were the clothes of man started to talk, and I instantly knew to pay attention to what he was saying.

"You are to go to the Portal Office and submit this form. This will allow you to save your Shadowmaker. Now, go, before it is too late!" The man handed me a form and I took it from him. A new portal opened up and I ran through it.

I found myself back in the Umbram Saeculi, and I glided to the Portal as quickly as I could. I was, apparently, an Obscurus again. The Portal Office was growing closer, and I barely stopped to hand the Obscurus on duty my form before I whisked through the Portal to the human world.

* * *

Author Note: Mini-cliffy there. Also, a longer chapter! Thanks to Google for the information about the clock and Fantastic Beasts screenplay for everything else. Please review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Proxy out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Here's the third chapter! This is going to be even longer that the first one and the second one, so here you guys go! In this chapter, we also in this chapter, we introduce a new Fruit of Labor! Melon A. Welcome to the club!**

 **Banana S.**

 **Strawberry C.**

 **Kiwi L.**

 **Melon A.**

 **The Author**

 **KL: Well, well, well. Here we are at the third chapter. Now, who are you going to thank for helping you get this far?**

 **TA: You, of course.**

 **SC: That's right! We're your Muses, so why don't you treat us better?**

 **TA: I thought that I treated you guys pretty well...**

 **BS: You just dropped a new Muse in. Where's the phone call?**

 **MA: Jeez, you'd think that my existence throws off the planet's orbit by the fuss that these guys are kicking up!**

 **TA: Do you guys WANT a phone call next time? How about a text? Can you settle for a text?**

 **KL, SC, BS: WE WANT A HEAD'S UP!**

 **TA: Fine. You fruits are so grouchy.**

 **ooOO00OOoo**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing even related to J.K. Rowling, and this unfortunately includes Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. You'd know that I owned it if there was a character that looked like that was dating Newt.**

* * *

I was materialized in an open, green space. A sign announced it as "Central Park". I looked at a map, spotting the Woolworth Building. It said that it would take one hour and twenty-five minutes to get to the building.

Thankfully, I could shift into Obscurus form and cut that time in half. Currently, I looked like a normal human, because I was in disguise. Anytime an Obscurus went into the human world, we wore these disguises like clothes, to stop the general populace from freaking out on us.

Wizards had forgotten about the Umbram Saeculi, but we had not forgotten them. We valued our lives more than our safety, so if our Shadowmaker was in danger of exposing our world, the Obscurus linked to the particular Shadowmaker would have to go into the human world and stop them from doing so.'

Unfortunately, it was my turn to avert disaster for the human world. I quickly shifted straight into my Obscurus form, not caring about the humans that stared and/or screamed at seeing me.

I hurtled down the street, trying not to leave any destruction in my wake. I needed to save Credence, Emmeline, and the whole race of Obscuri from being exposed. I needed to save the Umbram Saeculi.

ooOO00OOoo

Looking back, I suppose that I was rather unsuccessful with the whole "trying not to leave any destruction in my wake" thing. I could see a few overturned cars and some buildings that had some chunks taken out of them. Oh well, compared to some other Obscuri, what I did could be called "neat".

I shifted back into my human form; anxious about what the scan with Credence might reveal. I flashed a smile at the doorman, hoping that I would be allowed in. After a few suspicious looks, I knew that I was not going to get in.

Thankfully, my human body could change features, just a little. Our human bodies were equipped with the shifting power of the Obscurus King, hence, they could shift a little bit.

My face started to morph into the visage of the head of MACUSA. I didn't know if that would work, but it was better than nothing. The guard rubbed his eyes and waved me in, bowing a bit while he did so.

I laughed to myself; humans are so foolish and gullible. I could see a huge clock, it was ticking down from the orange zone, Severe: Unexplained Activity down to the blue zone, High Alert.

Wallerment had warned about this. An Obscurus opening the Portal would result in some magical activity that would immediately raise the concerns of the MACUSA. Thankfully, it would die down about forty minutes later.

I continued down to the golden box that human called an elevator, and smiled at the goblin that was manning the controls. "Level 4, please." My voice sounded so odd in my ears. I realized that all I had ever heard in my life was plain chittering. How odd.

When the box arrived at my floor, I got off and stepped into the waiting room of the Department of Treatment and Testing. I could see the black door with the sliver knob that was at the end of the hallway. The only hallway actually.

I nervously tried to shift into a different look, only to fail. Fine, I would have to try to get through that door as was. I tried to look inconspicuous, which meant that I automatically looked conspicuous. As I edged towards the door, I couldn't detect anybody attempting to come towards me.

I bolted through the door to find myself in a laboratory. It was silvery in here, and kind of muggy from all the different instruments that they had running. I wandered through, looking at all the bells and whistles that the wizards kept hidden.

There was one machine pumping out bubbles, and another that seemed solely dedicated to the task of popping those bubbles. What a curious thing to invent. Didn't wizards have better things to do with their precious lifespan?

A baby's cry yanked me out of my reverie and back into the real world. I ran towards the sound, trying and failing to concoct a plan on the run. I finally decided that I would just wing it and hope for the best. After all, that's how the best plans are made.

Emmeline was just up ahead through the maze of spires and steam. Credence was clutched tightly in her arms, and he looked like he wanted to swallow something that was no doubt, sharp and deadly.

I swooped in quickly and snatched Credence away, making Emmeline shriek and the wizard with her draw his wand. In addition to his wand, he pulled something stranger out of his pocket. It looked like a shell from on the the No-Maj's beaches.

It was shaped like a spiral and was a beautiful creme color. However, I didn't have time to waste staring at wizards' watches. I looked around me. The wizard hadn't fired any spells at me yet, but it was only a matter of time.

I could only see two ways out. The window at my back or the way that I had come in. Which was now unfortunately now blocked by the wizard. Shoot, things weren't looking too good here.

I decided on the window. It was closer and it wasn't guarded by something hostile. A spell whizzed by my face, serving to shock me out of yet another thinking process. Wow, I really needed to stop thinking in the middle of the action. Next thing you know, I could get run over by a car or something stupid like that.

I crashed through the glass pane and started my free-fall descent. It was four stories to the ground. I shifted into my Obscurus form just before I hit the ground. Credence barely avoided hitting his head and I in turn had caused a panic. It was worth it though.

How was I supposed to help Credence set fire to the world if he had gotten his head smashed in? I smartly decided to take Credence back to his house and leave him there for his mother to find.

I sprinted back to their fragile apartment in one of the more run-down areas and unlocked their apartment door. Emmeline really needed to get a better lock. Either that, or she should to hide the key in a better place.

I tucked baby Credence back into his crib and left for Central Park. Yes, it was time for one last shift before I went back to the Umbram Saeculi. I tore out of the apartment and went straight back to Central Park, even managing to shave a few minutes off of my original time.

However, waiting for me there were several Auror squads.

* * *

Author Note: Well, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and don't forget to look forward to the next chapter. It should be up sometime within the next two weeks.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Here's the fourth chapter! This is going to be longer than the third real chapter at least, so here you guys go! Also in this chapter, I get to make a real chapter without a cliffhanger, kind of. Sorry for all these cliffhangers, I promise I won't imitate Rick Riordan anymore!**

 **Banana S.**

 **Strawberry C.**

 **Kiwi L.**

 **Melon A.**

 **The Author**

 **KL: Haven't we served you pretty well? I mean, we got you all the way to the fourth chapter...**

 **TA: Yeah, yeah, sure thing. Here, have some virtual cookies or whatever.**

 **SC: You should be nicer to us, or we'll quit!**

 **TA: :gasp: You wouldn't!**

 **BS: Nah, you're right, we wouldn't really. Right guys?**

 **MA: Eh, maybe, if the mood strikes me.**

 **TA: Great, so I've got a bunch of inconstant Muses. Just great.**

* * *

I stopped short, waiting for the Aurors to make the first move. Their wands were all out, and they looked rather trigger-happy. I started to get nervous, nobody was making a sound or a move.

Sure, birds were chirping and the wind was whistling through the trees, but the Aurors looked like they were practically made of stone. I tried to move left to get around them. Eyes and wands moved with me.

Suddenly, an Auror stepped out of the crowd and approached me. He had sandy hair and seemed to be really tall. He was dressed in the scarlet robes of a Negotiator-Auror. "It's all right," he said.

Was this human being actually trying to negotiate with me? And if so, for what would he be negotiating for? I had nothing with me. Did they just want Credence back? I decided that that was what the Aurors wanted. "Don't worry, I left Credence at his house," I tried to say.

However, all that came out of my mouth were the chitters that all Obscuri talked in. No human could understand our language. I would have to either communicate in some other way or shift to my human form and actually talk to them.

Only one problem; my human disguise was so weak, it would probably die if it were to be hit with a single spell. It was either fight in my Obscurus form and probably accidentally spill my blood on the ground or fight in human form and be killed.

Obscurus blood has extremely high magical abilities; there was no way that I could let wizards get ahold of it. It was always used for high-risk Dark Magic rituals, and I couldn't stand the thought of exposing the Obscuri or of my blood being used in foul magic. I was trapped between a rock and a hard place, at least that's what a No-Maj would say.

Finally, in my pure desperation, I tried to communicate the need for a large, open place. The request hit the Auror like a flash and he went back into the hostile crowd, probably to report to his boss.

After a long pause, he came back out and I could just barely make out the tiniest of head shakes. The answer was "no" then. I sighed, quite tired of this game that these Aurors were playing with me.

I was going to lose my patience here if this guy just didn't comply. How was I supposed to get across that I didn't mean them any harm? The point that I wasn't holding Credence hostage. These Aurors must be some of the type that only understand fighting.

Fine, I would give them a fight that they would never forget. My Obscurus instincts took over and I sent a small crackle of lightning inside of myself, just to give the Aurors a fair warning. Every single one of them pulled out their wands and trained them on me.

A puffed up and tried to make myself seem intimidating, although it probably only scared the newbies in the group. An Auror in black robes shot first. A small silver spell, one that looked like it wouldn't do much damage, shot straight into me.

A flash of red at the edge of my vision let me know that the spell had been lucky. It had hit one of my organs and my vitals were starting to fluctuate. Great, just what I needed. I was going to be Umbram Saeculi's Hospital Ward for a long amount of time. Some of my blood hit the ground and I knew that Wallerment, the Obscurus King, was going to have my head for this catastrophe.

I swarmed forward and managed to hit several of the Aurors. While I was looking down in wonder at the damage that I had done, several more Aurors shot more silvery spells into me and I roared in pain.

It was excruciating, and beautiful at the same time. The pain sharpened my senses and made my aware of my surroundings. There was a small break in the crowd of Aurors. While humans may be very smart, they forgot one very important thing.

Obscuri weren't chained to the ground. We could fly, and we could go up. I could see the sky and I took the chance for escape. I flew up into the sky and saw that many of the humans down on the ground looking rather pissed off.

I only had one trick left to use. A small ball of lightning wrapped in dark mist. It was invented for the purpose of knocking out a large group of enemies; perfect for this sort of situation. It looked like a small grenade. The Obscuri called it: Tenebrarum Magnarum Cadens or Darkness Falling. I pulled the small pin and let it drop.

The last thing that I saw before the flash were the Aurors freaking out. I laughed slightly to myself, but stopped when my injuries started to throb. I flew down lower, all the way to the other end of Central Park. Finally, I was able to open up the Portal to safety.

ooOO00OOoo

I emerged back from the Portal into the same dark void where I now realized the I had met the Obscurus King. Just like last time, I was glowing slightly and there was a throne cloaked in shadows before me. I still had the irrational urge to bow. I bowed and waited for the King to speak.

Wallerment got up and strode over to me. The realization that I was now in human form shocked me; did this room have magical powers or something? I could see his feet at the edge of my vision now. He knelt down and pulled my chin up with his pointer finger.

"How was your mission? Did you succeed?"he asked me. The King sounded worried about me, and I felt bad for making him stressed. Goodness knows that he had enough to deal with already.

"Sir, Credence was saved and I have prevented the wizards from learning that Obscuri exist," I said, hesitant because I wasn't telling the whole truth. Perhaps the King would be disappointed in me?

"Don't worry. The wizards already know about the existence of the Obscuri. Well, at least some do. For instance, a certain Newt Scamander and one Percival Graves. You have not done anything wrong, just hastened the coming of an already fated event." The King stood up and removed his finger from where he had been holding it.

"But sir, I just exposed our very existence to a new group of Aurors! Aren't you just the least but frustrated with me?" It's not that I wanted to get in trouble, I just wanted to know if there was anything that I could do to fix what I had screwed up.

"Again, child, there is no need to worry. I will take care of this. You performed admirably, even using the new gadget that you were provided wisely. I am proud of you, very proud. Now, go get yourself some medical treatment from the Hospital Ward. I will send something over for you later. For now though, rest."

I bowed again and left. I had the feeling that I wasn't quite done with this "mission". I ran out of the same Portal that I had used to enter the King's realm earlier. I found myself back in my Obscurus form at my Shadowmaker Watcher, and with my old form, my injuries came back. Somehow, the King had wiped them from my body when I had first arrived back in Umbram Saeculi.

Now though, they were back, and they hurt like hell. I ran from my Shadowmaker Watcher straight to the Hospital Ward. As I rushed in, I briefly noticed that I was now practically leaking blood all over the floor. As I tried to make the last few steps into the Emergency Ward, my wounds started to throb harder and harder. The pain was getting to be too much for me to handle.

The last thing that I saw were several Medic Obscuri hurrying out to my position on the floor. "About time you got out here," I muttered softly. As I blacked out, the floor rushed up into my vision to greet me with peaceful blackness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Well, here's the fifth actual chapter! Wow, the Fruits and I have sure come a long way from Chapter 1! Thanks to the people who actually took the time to read this story, here's to actual finishing it! Kanpai!**

 **Banana S.**

 **Strawberry C.**

 **Kiwi L.**

 **Melon A.**

 **The Author**

 **BS: Thanks for sticking with this stupid author.**

 **TA: I'm not stupid!**

 **KL: Yes, yes you are. After all, you're publishing stories that are only about a thousand words per chapter.**

 **TA: Well, it's hard for me to write this story!**

 **MA: You aren't blaming this whole catastrophe on us, are you?**

 **TA: (cowers in fear) No, not at all, my lovely Fruits of Labor!**

 **ooOO00OOoo**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing even related to J.K. Rowling, and this unfortunately includes Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. You'd know that I owned it if there was a character that looked like that was dating Newt.**

* * *

When I finally got out of the hospital, I went straight back to my Shadowmaker Watcher. I felt the silly need to check-up on Credence and Emmeline, if just for a bit. Maybe I just wanted to see if they were alright after their little run-in with me at the MACUSA. Were they shaken up? Were they hurt? After all, I had crashed through a window right in front of Emmeline with Credence in my arms. Shards of glass could have gotten anywhere.

My Shadowmaker Watcher was still waiting for me when I got back. I sat down to watch, breathing a sigh of relief as I sat down to rest. Credence and his mother were still safe. They were in their apartment, relaxing on the small couch that Emmeline had bought soon after Credence's birth. Emmeline was singing to him and rocking him at the same time.

It was the picture of a happy family, even if they lived in a run-down apartment building and were just two people. Credence was happy, and so was I. Finally, Credence shut his eyes after a busy day.

ooOO00OOoo

A few hours later, Emmeline quietly put Credence down to bed and I could get some shut-eye myself. When a Shadowmaker rests, their shadow does too. However, I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. There was still something that I had to do.

I snuck over to the Hospital Ward of the Umbram Saeculi. Earlier in the year, I had heard of something really interesting. One of the Elders had been telling a story about the Obscurus scientists that developed our viewing screens that we Obscuri used to keep an eye on our Shadowmakers. These genii Obscuri had created one other thing before dying in another experiment. They had created the Umbra Lux (Shadow to Light).

It was a small pill that was digestible through drink or dissolving it by lightning. It transfigured the base form of an Obscurus to one of light. Pure light, able to blend in with anything in the human world. You would be able to watch over your Shadowmaker much more closely, without the huge rush to save them from some kind of weird danger.

The only catch? Once the pill is taken, whether ingested or dissolved, there's no going back to being an Obscurus in the Umbram Saeculi. The effects, however pleasurable at first, will never wear off. I knew that our scientists now are trying to find a way to negate that negative effect, but so far, they've been having no luck whatsoever.

The genii Obscuri scientists that made the pill were just too smart to have their work unraveled by today's Obscuri. Therefore, the pill remains permanent. Because the Umbra Lux's effects are permanent, you must have special permission from the Obscurus King to take it. You must be brave of heart to be able to never come back to your home. This is why only a few Obscuri have ever taken the pill.

However I had decided to take it. I needed to in order to save Credence from himself. His magical powers were only going to grow larger, and I was only going to worry more. It would do us both a favor to be near each other. I could maybe find a way to restrain Credence's powers. I would have to sneak into the Hospital Ward however in order to grab the pills.

Still I wasn't sure. I wasn't quite sure if the risk was worth the payoff. I didn't know if I would even be able to save Credence, or even be able to stop his power from growing. This might all be for nothing. However, it would be worth the risk if Credence would be able to be saved.

Finally I decided. I was going to the Otherside. I would save Credence and I would also maybe even be able to make an imprint on the world. However, before I could even think about Otherside, I would have to have a plan to get pills. I sat down to think.

Suddenly I got up I couldn't stay here anymore. This was to the Hospital Ward for comfort. I flew back to my Shadowmaker Watcher, and sat down in the soft sand that was commonplace in Umbram Saeculi. This is the part where I had to think; and carefully too. I couldn't afford to mess up now.

If I messed up, then all that this plan was for wouldn't come to fruit and I wouldn't be able to save Credence from himself. Suddenly, a real plan popped into my head. I would go into the Hospital Ward the next morning, faking being in pain. I would be able to get to the Medicine Cabinets and steal one of the Umbra Lux pills. Then, I would take it and somehow get to the Portal and go to the Otherside.

Despite not really being a plan, it was a start. I smiled softly, quite satisfied with my process of thoughts. At last, I could allow my tired and still slightly battered body to rest.

ooOO00OOoo

The next day, I actually didn't need to fake being in pain. Nope, not at all, that part was taken care of. I was for real, in pain, again. My injuries throbbed under the bandages and I nearly fell over a few times on my way to the Hospital Ward. A few Obscuri eventually took pity on me and helped me along the way.

Finally, I hit the doors of the Hospital Ward and collapsed. Damn this pain, it was starting to make everything go blurry. I forced my eyes open a little more. I would NOT be blacking out and wasting my only chance to get to the Umbra Lux pills.

An Obscurus nurse came gliding in and escorted me to a room. I laid down on the bed, relaxing in the comfort that the sheets provided to my aching wounds. Finally, a doctor came in and I let him take another peek at my wounds.

"How do you feel? Is there any serious areas of pain, especially in your stomach or sides?"

I nodded my head for yes. The places that I had taken hits in from the previous night were no apparently oozing some kind of strange liquid. It was light blue and it sure didn't smell very nice.

"I am going to examine the affected areas more closely. Please indicate in some way if I hit a particularly painful area."

The doctor started to run a small tendril of inky darkness over my sides and stomach. As he approached my left side, I put the first step of my plan into action. I gasped, loudly.

"There?" the doctor asked me.

I nodded again. It didn't actually hurt that much, but acting was required of me at this stage. "Like it's on fire," I muttered.

The doctor nodded. "We have several treatments for that. Would you like a long-time treatment plan, or would you just like to opt with the temporary pills?"

"I'll go with the pills," I replied. As soon as this doctor left, I would get out of this bed and shoot down the hall towards that Vault. The Vault was basically what humans would call a "bank" for the most precious things of Umbram Saeculi. Yes, it was guarded by security, but by the time that I got to the Portal, it wouldn't matter if they saw me.

I'd be too far away by that time for anybody to do anything. The doctor broke me out of my little "impromptu-planning session".

"I'll go get the medication for you now. Please remain in bed. I apologize in advance, but we'll need to keep you here overnight."

"No problem. Now, please go, the pain is getting worse."

The doctor nodded respectfully and left. I practically vaulted out of the nice, warm, comfy bed and shot down the hall. My injuries still hurt, but they were being dulled right now, probably be adrenaline.

I turned a few corners, dodged a couple of rather surprised Obscuri and finally arrived at my ultimate destination. The Vault. It was kind of imposing, the front was purified Cleptes (thief) stone.

I shot a small test-flash of lightning at the door, just to see if it would break. It didn't; I should have expected that. But, I didn't have time to waste. I glided straight up to the door and blasted it with all of my electricity.

Thankfully, the door opened, as I was pretty drained. I stumbled in and I grabbed the Umbra Lux pills. As I attempted to get out of the Vault, alarms started to blare. My headache only increased, and I knew that I had to get out of there.

I ran about for a few minutes, miraculously finding the Hospital Ward's exit. I shot straight for the Portal, downing a pill as I ran. The guards in the Portal Guardhouse startled as I went past, and they joined the chase as well. It was all coming down to whether I could make it to the Portal before they caught me.

I was only about ten meters away when the adrenaline started to wear off and the pain from my injuries started to come back. My headache flared again and I stumbled. The Obscuri chasing me started to gain ground.

Now, I was only about 2 meters away. I made a huge leap into the Portal, and my world went white. Behind me, I could feel the Umbram Saeculi shake with the power of Wallerment, the Obscurus King's, rage.

* * *

Author Note: Yay, we can finally start to dive into the adventures in the real world with Credence. From now on, there's going to be much better coverage of his early childhood. Oh God, do I have HUGE plans for this story.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Well, here's the sixth actual chapter! Congratulations to the Fruits for staying with me. And to the people who actually took the time to read this story and are actually following and reading this new update!**

 **Banana S.**

 **Strawberry C.**

 **Kiwi L.**

 **Melon A.**

 **The Author**

 **BS: Weeeelll, here's yet another chapter being churned out by this God-awful author.**

 **TA: :hurt: Well, I think that I'm a really great author...**

 **KL: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. NOT. You're a horrible author because it took forever and a day for your last chapter to come out.**

 **TA: Um, and you don't suppose that Fruits that slack off have anything to do with that?**

 **MA: Are you kidding me? We aren't the ones who are slacking off! We've been bombarding you with ideas 24/7! You're the one who hasn't been typing this wonderful story up!**

 **TA: Jesus. Fine, you guys are really annoying today.**

 **ooOO00OOoo**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing even related to J.K. Rowling, and this unfortunately includes Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. You'd know that I owned it if there was a character that looked like me that was dating Newt.**

* * *

I landed with a jarring thump that shook my entire body to the core. I realized with a start, that I was in the Otherside. The first thing I needed to do was find my Shadowmaker, Credence Woodswater.

I stood up and started to run towards where I knew he was living with his mother. However, just as I started to run, I realized that I had a physical body, not a body made of smoke. I stood stock-still with shock.

I hadn't incorporated this side-effect of the Umbra Lux into my plan. I needed to be invisible to the masses in order to observe and save Credence, otherwise people (Aurors) could just chase me down whenever they felt like it.. Maybe if I thought really hard and tried to switch back to my Obscurus form it would work.

Turns out, it did, much to my surprise. I flew up into the air, much more comfortable in this form than my human one. I knew that Credence's apartment was somewhere in Vinegar Hill, so I decided to check around the neighborhood to find him.

It took a couple tries, but I finally found the place. "How did you find it so fast?" you ask. Well, I could tell because the whole place was no longer even there. Except for Credence, everything had been burned to a crisp.

I swooped down and picked up Credence. It was a good thing that he was still alive, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I flew up and started to speed up. There was only one thing that I could do now.

I would take Credence to an orphanage. A good one, in a good neighborhood, so that he would be adopted into a loving family. You know, one of those gushy ones from the fairy tales that No-Maj's like to read to their children.

I flew around looking for one for several hours, until I finally spotted one that met my criteria. I left little Credence on the doorstep and shifted into my human form. I pressed the doorbell and the shifted back as quickly as possible.

A older woman opened up the door, looked around, and her face fell. I'm actually glad that her face fell, it meant that she could show compassion to children. She took Credence inside and I drifted into the orphanage, taking care not to tear apart the walls.

I would keep watch over him as he grew up into a happy, healthy child. He would have a good childhood in these walls, and no harm would come to him. The matron that the older woman had handed him to took Credence upstairs and put him none too gently into a cradle.

I melted into my human form and peered into the cradle. Credence peered up at me with a smile on his face. His tiny fingers and toes grabbed for my hair and I smiled sadly at him. He had lost his mother, and I was not a substitute, not at all.

The best I could do was watch over him as he learned to walk, and to read, and to have fun. I could only guide him, and help him find his place in the world. I could only shadow him from behind and help him gather is full potential.

All of a sudden, Credence started to cry, and I heard footsteps coming our way in response to his cries. I quickly melted back into Obscurus form and flew up to the ceiling, accidentally leaving a small hole in the wall in my haste.

The older woman blasted the door open, hitting the wall with it and startling Credence even more. His cries grew even louder, and the older woman walked out the door in disgust. I couldn't believe it. Seems like my first impression wasn't all that correct after all.

I flew down again after she closed the door, shifting to my human form in the process. I picked him up and cradled him gently. "Don't worry Credence," I said, shushing him gently. "At least you have me to take care of you."

Credence stopped crying, and I felt that at least something was going right today. "That's it Credence, don't cry, don't cry. C'mon, smile for me, you can do it!" I cheered him on, and he started to show me a smile full of baby teeth. He looked so cute.

Finally, he went back to sleep and I put him back down into his cradle. "Don't worry about anything Credence. I'll be here for you, day or night, and I'm going to make sure that nobody ever hurts you again."

I shifted back into my Obscurus form and drifted out the door, looking for the head matron's office. It was time to have some serious fun.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Well, we have a new record. I have just received my first derogatory guest comment. To whomever posted that, thank you. I feel like a real author now. I mean, this is a serious milestone! I have received a derogatory comment! Whoo-hoo! Go me! Okay, party over. The next chapter will be longer than this one, and my friendly Obscurus who seems to be a little mad right now, will be wreaking havoc on the matron's life. I'm going to go cook up some ideas now!


End file.
